


Day 2: Explosion

by Aelaer



Series: Whumptober 2019 [2]
Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Canon Disabled Character, Car Accidents, Gen, Whumptober 2019, discussion of suicide, hand trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-28 03:34:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20959778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aelaer/pseuds/Aelaer
Summary: Real explosions don't really resemble explosions in film and TV. For one thing, they're too common.Don't know what I mean? See, in fiction, anything you need to explode will explode whether it makes sense or not. If you have a car chase where one vehicle hits another at high speeds and they, say, hit the concrete divider of the highway, something's gonna explode. Did they hit the fuel tank? Is there an oil leak in the engine? Doesn't matter; the cars are gonna explode, regardless. I imagine that no one can get any good insurance covering explosion damage for their cars in the TV world.





	Day 2: Explosion

**Author's Note:**

> **Warnings:** This got scary dark once I figured out who was talking. Avoid if the following are not topics in your comfort zone: Bad vehicular accidents, mocking description of hand trauma, *any* sensitivity whatsoever related to suicide. I'm very serious on that last one due to the narrator's tone, so please proceed with caution.

Real explosions don't really resemble explosions in film and TV. For one thing, they're too common.

Don't know what I mean? See, in fiction, anything you need to explode  _ will _ explode whether it makes sense or not. If you have a car chase where one vehicle hits another at high speeds and they, say, hit the concrete divider of the highway, something's gonna explode. Did they hit the fuel tank? Is there an oil leak in the engine? Doesn't matter; the cars are gonna explode, regardless. I imagine that no one can get any good insurance covering explosion damage for their cars in the TV world.

They'll explode without another car, too. Take a car flying off a cliff. It's a stunt in at least half-a-dozen Bond movies, probably, though I might be mixing it up with  _ Mission Impossible _ . It doesn't really matter, does it? Once that car flies off that cliff something is gonna magically light it up like the ugliest firework you've ever seen.

But I digress. You see, in fiction, if you need a car to explode just as the protagonist makes his last-second escape from a fiery death, it's gonna explode.

But this here, doctor, this isn't fiction. You were doing at least 80 when you should've been doing no more than 40, and while the tank's reserves aren't necessarily gonna leak and spark to life with static electricity, the speed you ricocheted off the mountain road through a damned tree trunk before you even blasted through the guard rail means that you don't need an explosion to make your life miserable.

You see here, right after the airbag deployed, you made the dumbass move of putting your hands again on the wheel, as if that'd make a lick of difference. I suppose it was involuntary, sure. But you went and did it and if the crash doesn't kill you, all your precious little finger bones being ground into the high-quality material of the dashboard and all your tender tendons being tenderized (hah) and that nerve damage, oh that nerve damage is gonna leave you sour.

Maybe you'd even have preferred the explosion to end it.

Now, if you do end it, it'd be doing me a big favour. I've had enough glimpses of other realities to know you're gonna be a real pain in the ass if you get where you tend to go. If I could sell you a pair of hands for the small price of your soul, I'd do it in a New York minute.

But well, can't quite get to you. Not yet. But think of it like this: if you do end it now, you'd spare yourself quite the trouble. You think your life sucks now? Doctor, you truly have no idea. Just do everyone a favor and end your miserable little life. No one will miss you. Everyone you love hates you or is already dead. Go on now, please oh pretty please— 

Sorry. I forgot myself. You can't even hear me! But I've enjoyed watching the crash. It was really something else. I've been waiting for this day for ages (not literally, of course, but that's such an adorable saying for a mortal race).

Anyway, hope to see you never!

**Author's Note:**

> I post these ficlets the day of the prompt over on [tumblr](https://aelaer.tumblr.com/) for those who use the site. Yeah, they're all related to Stephen so far because writers enjoy hurting the ones they love.


End file.
